after the scorch trials
by valeryGyllenhaal
Summary: this story takes place after the scorch trials. Thomas is hurt by teresa's betrayal, can he ever trust her or have those feeling for her that he did back in the maze ever again? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

The maze runner

I don't own this book all rights go to james dashner

Thomas' POV

"_Thomas" _

It was the third time already that I had heard it. I was to my maximum ability of fright right now you would have thought I would be banging on the walls, running in circles and screaming at the top of my lungs. But trust me, I had already done that. There was no way out of here and I could do nothing about it.

The only thing that would pass the time was to sleep. Which, is what I mostly did anyway. But the most interesting thing about that were the dreams. One of my most recent dreams was about Teresa.

It was back in the cave where Teresa tried to kill me. Sure it turned out to be an act on Teresa and Aris' part but my heart was just too broken to forgive her.

"Tom," she said. "If it helps, I'm really sorry I hurt you. I did what I had to do back in the Maze, and being all buddy-buddy seemed like my best shot at getting the memories we needed to figure out that code and escape. And I didn't have much choice here in the Scorch. All we had to do was get you here to pass the Trials. _And it's either you or us."_

"I…don't…_care!" _I heard my voice ring. The intensity of my voice surprised me, although I was the one who had said it not too long ago.

"I'm just saying. If you care about me, then you should understand why I'd be willing to do whatever it takes to make it through this and keep him safe. Wouldn't you have done the same for me?"

By this time it hurt too much to take it anymore. I woke up in the same blank room I was in before my slumber. I was about to attempt to go back to sleep when I heard it again.

"Thomas"

Only this time it sounded more…real.

"Who are you" I said looking around in hopes they'd show themselves. It was silent for a while until a rattle and a bang sounded from the opposite side of the room.

"Hey" a head peeked out from a crack in the wall. It was Brenda.

"Brenda? W-whats going on? " I hadn't realized how insane I sounded. You'd think with the amount of sleep I'd gotten I would be in the best shape.

"Calm down. I'm gonna get you outta here."

"Wait, your leaving?"

"No. We're leaving."

love it. hate it. review it! 3

no vulgarity please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bam!

"Shhh, I told you to watch out."

"Sorry, its just really dark in here."

It had been a few minutes since Brenda had broken me out of "the white room" so it 'd been a while since id seen light. We were in some sort of tunnel and I had no idea if we were actually still in the building or out. My only choice was to follow her. It seemed I had been in the dark quite too often since the maze whether meaning it literally or hypothetically. I guessed that I should have been used to moving around easily in dark spaces by then but at the speed that Brenda was going it was nearly impossible to not trip and fall every once in a while. Suddenly she put her hand to my chest and I stopped abruptly.

"Why'd we stop?" I said a little too loudly.

"Oh god Thomas would you please not talk so loud." She hissed.

"Sorry."

"We're here." She said finally answering my question.

"What is here exactly?"

"Where the rest of the Gladers are."

The light difference was truly great because as soon as we had opened the door that happened to be at the other end of that tunnel, I went right back in. Brenda didn't blame me so we both stood there in the doorway until our eyes had adjusted. We walked out and now that I could actually see our surrounding I noticed that we were back in the room that I had been in not too long before they put me in that jail cell. I saw Minho at the other side of the room along with Newt and Teresa.

_Ugh, Teresa._ Having dreams of her was bad enough. He wasn't ready to face her now.

When Minho saw me he walked over. "Thomas! Are you okay? What'd they do to you back there you look terrible?"

"They didn't do anything besides leave me in that shuck room all day. What's been going on over here?" I couldn't help notice Teresa staring at me. _No not again, I'm not going to let her betray me again._

"It's the best we slept in the most comfortable beds and when we woke up they gave us eggs, bacon-"

Brenda cut him off. "But we missed you so it wasn't really all that good." She said giving Minho a ''don't tell him that" look.

I turned to Teresa who seemed to have been bothered by that comment by the way she was looking at Brenda.

"It's okay if you had a good time, because I doubt it's going to last very long. They said that we still have a 3rd trial and apparently this one's going to be harder than the others."

As if on cue a woman walked in through the door. "Hello Thomas, nice of you to join us. We're just about ready to begin the 3rd trial." And with that she slammed the door shut and the lights went out.


End file.
